Alors, Ace, on recommence, dis?
by Nobody Owens
Summary: Une rencontre, une soirée un peu arrosée, 2 frères, un lit... Quelles conséquences? Couple Ace-Luffy.


_Ceci est ma première fic sur le couple Ace-Luffy (_que j'affectionne particulièrement, au passage / on s'en fout de ton avis. / sigh... -'_). Je ne sais ce que vous en penserez, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est particulièrement dur d'écrire des fics sur de l'inceste, donc j'accepterais toutes vos critiques, et essairais de mofier mon texte s'il est vraiment nul. Je vous remercie d'avance pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture. (_si vos reviews pouvaient ne pas être trop méchantes... / bon, tu veux t'améliorer ou pas? / bien sûr, mais... / bah alors il va falloir accepté les reviews qui diront que ton texte est nul. / sigh x 2 ... quelqu'un connaît une méthode pour tuer les doubles astraux?_)_

**« Alors, Ace, on recommence, dis ? »**

Ce matin-là, Portgas D. Ace se réveilla avec une gueule de bois peu commune. Sa tête était lourde, mais lourde ! Il grogna. Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir fêté quelque chose hier soir, mais quoi ? En tout cas, ça devait être important pour qu'il ait bu autant !

Il allait se lever lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un bougea près de lui. Il constata alors qu'il était nu, et sourit. Il ne devait pas être si bourré que ça s'il avait réussi à ramener une fille – ou un garçon – et à s'envoyer en l'air. Il se tourna vers la silhouette qui dormait à côté de lui. Une silhouette qui, somme toute, ne lui était pas si inconnue. Pourtant, il n'était sur l'île depuis longtemps...

Il s'approcha, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant l'estomac. Il reconnut, petit à petit, la tignasse noire tellement semblable à la sienne, les membres et le torse du jeune homme assoupi. Puis, histoire de lui ôter tout soupçon – s'il lui en restait, il aperçut la fine cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

Retenant un cri, Ace s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le put de son frère, Luffy. Son petit frère. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en masse. Ses retrouvailles avec le plus jeune, qu'ils avaient décidé de fêter avec l'équipage de celui-ci. Le rhum coulant à flot, la musique assourdissante. Puis la chambre. Luffy, nu sous lui. Ses joues rouges, son souffle haletant, ses gémissements.

_« Ace... Oui... Hum... Plus fort, Ace... »_

Il. Avait. Fait. L'amour. A. son. Frère.

Il l'avait pris, possédé, pénétré, baisé.

Ace était assis contre le mur, et regardait son frère dormir. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Pas à son frère, si innocent et si naïf.

Jamais il n'avait été dégoûté de lui-même à ce point. Pourtant, il en avait fait des saloperies il était pirate, après tout. Mais là... Là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Quelle sorte d'homme était-il pour faire ça à quelqu'un comme Luffy ? Un vieux souvenir revint à la surface de sa mémoire :

_« Tu sais ce que tu es, Ace ? Un mâle en rut. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, sans penser aux conséquences ! »_

Cette fille, quelle qu'elle soit, avait raison. Il devait avoir envie, hier soir, et s'était servi de Luffy – son propre frère, bordel – pour assouvir ses besoins.

Ace se sentait sale et méprisable. Ça devait certainement être la première fois du petit brun et c'était lui qui la lui avait volée. Il savait très bien que durant l'amour il n'était pas particulièrement doux et attentionné. Il aimait posséder et prendre son pied, c'est tout – _« un mâle en rut »._ Il avait du lui faire mal, tellement mal.

Ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de son innocent petit frère – ne pouvant plus se supporter, Ace se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit comme le lâche qu'il était en laissant un mot à l'intention du jeune capitaine.

Ce matin-là, Monkey D. Luffy se réveilla avec un mal de reins bien senti. Avant toute chose, il attrapa le chapeau qui était son signe de reconnaissance, puis constata qu'il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette tenue ?

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit. Ace, le bar, le rhum, la chambre, et... ça. Ça qui était à l'origine de son mal de c..., euh, de reins. Il sourit. Même si ça avait été douloureux au début, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Grâce à Ace.

Luffy avait bien envie de recommencer. Il se tourna, bien décidé de réveiller son frère s'il le fallait. Mais, à son grand étonnement, le grand lit était vide. Le jeune capitaine chercha son aîné partout, mais celui-ci demeura introuvable. Dépité, le jeune brun s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Quelque chose crissa alors sous ses fesses : Luffy découvrit un morceau de papier vaguement plié en deux. Il l'ouvrit, et lu :

« **_Luffy,_**

**_Ne me considère plus comme étant ton frère. Ce que je t'ai fait hier soir est impardonnable._**

**_ Désolé,_**

**_ Ace._** »

Luffy resta sans voix un instant, puis s'habilla en vitesse, mû par un drôle de sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur.

Ace parlait-il de _ça_ ? Certainement. Mais pourquoi disait-il que c'était mal ? Il avait bien aimé, lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Il fallait qu'il trouve son frère pour qu'il lui explique.

Après avoir erré un certain moment en ville, Luffy retrouva son frère sur le port, prêt à embarquer sur son si étrange bateau.

« Ace ! » appela le jeune capitaine.

Ce dernier se retourna, s'apprêtant à subir les foudres de son petit frère. Il ne se plaignait pas, non, mais était juste désolé qu'ils se séparent de cette manière. C'était son frère, après tout, et il souhaitait plus que toute chose être en bons termes avec lui. Mais Luffy courut vers Ace, et le serra dans ses bras, les enroulant plusieurs fois autour d'eux grâce à son élasticité. Il était trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé pour remarquer l'air triste et désolé de son aîné. Le plus grand ne sut comment réagir en dernier recours, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son si cher cadet.

« Ace ! Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ! » commença Luffy, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Puis il se souvint soudain de la raison pour laquelle il cherchait son frère. Il sortit alors le mot de sa poche arrière, et le lui montra. « Ça veut dire quoi, Ace ? »

« Euh, je... » commença Ace.

« Pourquoi tu dis que t'es plus mon frère ? Moi j'veux pas ! J'veux que tu restes mon frère pour toujours ! »

Luffy se tut. Puis il sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose.

« C'est parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal que tu veux plus être mon frère ? »

« Je... Non, Baka ! C'est... C'est moi qui me suis mal comporté avec toi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire ce que je t'ai fait hier soir ! » s'exclama Ace.

« Pourquoi ? C'était bien... J'ai aimé, moi... »

Le plus âgé resta sans voix devant l'air penaud de son frère. Ce Baka était persuadé que c'était de sa faute s'il s'en allait... _Il ne changera jamais_...

« Mais, j'ai dû, euh... te faire... mal, non ? » hésita Ace.

« Euh, ouais, un peu au début, mais bon, après c'était super bien, alors... »

Ace soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage. _Irrécupérable_...

« Tu as vraiment aimé, Luffy ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? » insista le plus grand en saisissant son frère par les épaules.

« Non, non, c'est vrai de vrai, Ace ! »

Ce dernier relâcha son cadet, et le contempla durant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Son air innocent, mais terriblement sexy. De prime abord, le Chapeau de Paille pouvait sembler frêle, mais c'était tout le contraire on pouvait facilement suivre le contour de ses muscles.

« Tu t'en vas vraiment, alors ? » demanda Luffy, tirant son grand frère de ses pensées.

Ace hésita une seconde, puis :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je reste avec toi. »

Luffy lui servit son plus beau sourire, et Ace sourit à son tour. Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers l'hôtel. Après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur son idiot de frère, non ?

« Alors, Ace, on recommence, dis ? Comme hier soir ? »

« Ouais. Autant de fois que tu voudras. »


End file.
